The Suicidal
by ShyWrites
Summary: Joseph loves to go out on the ocean but what if he gets to his boiling point? ONESHOT DARKFIC TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE


**If you haven't read the last two installments of my Killer Dads AU, The Siren and The Wrestler, please go check those out first. Sure they have no correclation but it will give you a better understanding of what is going on here (or maybe it won't Idk...) Either way, this one and the other two are NOT in relation to one another, neither are the other four that will come out soon. Hugo, Damien and Matt are alive and or normal in this fic! Alse quick warning, this story has suicide!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN INFORMED AND WARNED!**

 **I don't own DDADDS, I just own the AU!**

Joseph Christiansen loved to unwind on his boat.

In a sense he felt like he belonged here instead of his troubled household. With his wife slacking off for most of the day, letting the kids run rampid, he thought it would be best to talk to her. She, of course, denied his accusations. Believing that she pulled all the weight. That she was just enjoying herself with a glass or two of wine and looking after their little angels.

That she wasn't in the wrong and he was.

It turned from a talk to an argument. Something that Joseph did not expect nor want to happen. His loving Mary getting angry and upset over what he said. And he was angry as well. Yelling over the fact that this was her fault. That the kids being the way they are was her doing. The fact that they clinged onto her like assessories.

That they love her more than him. That could've been what he was truly mad about.

The angry Joseph left the house. Not looking back as he drove in his car to the shoreline, where he could truly breathe. He sighed before heading to his boat and out into the open water. Once he was there, he dropped the anchor and thought over the event.

Now realizing what he had done, he grew upset about what Mary's next move would be. Moving out? Divorcing him? If both of those were the case, who would take the kids? Would he or she? What if the court couldn't choose? Would they be taken away forever?!

The thought of never baking with Christie. Enjoying company of his wife. Making a little bit of a game when it came to looking for Crish. That destroyed him. Being alone would destroy him. He couldn't live without his family and he wanted to apologize but there was a side of him that denied it.

Maybe Mary needed this too. A moment to reflect on her decisions as a mother. Some time to think about her next move as well as her actions. Like maybe she shouldn't drink wine in front of the kids. Or let Chris drink juice out of wine glasses. Or let Crish go outside and tell the kids to watch him, which they barely do. Or let the twins spook people. Or-

You know what, Mary has a lot to work on.

But Joseph couldn't hate her for that. She was a mess of a human being from the start and he knew that since he asked her out. He knew that this was gonna be a rocky relationship, with ups and downs. Many things that could go wrong. Somethings that could go right. And new decisions that must be made. And this was one decision he had to make.

Should he continue his marriage with Mary?

For him, the answer was obviously yes. He would rather stay with her until the end of time. Raise their kids together. Love her forever. Stay by her side until they met their untimely deaths. Their wedding rings on their skeletons for rememberence of when they used to florish up above and enjoyed one another.

But he wondered what was Mary thinking?

~I~I~

Mary moved out today, taking the children with her.

She decided it would be for the best to get away from the situation, leaving this morning. He tried asking her if she was coming back. No response. Just the looked in her eyes that said uncertainty. Uncertain if her children would proper in a house of drama. Uncertain if this ring meant anything anymore.

Uncertain if she could trust or love a man who just throws the blame on her.

Joseph was on his boat again, thinking things over once more. Tears welled up in his eyes over the thoughts that flooded his brain. The thought of never seeing his kids again. The thought of never seeing his wife again. It all was sinking in now and this is why Joseph needed some company.

And so Robert was on the ship as well, leaning against the edge of boat comfortably.

He drank some of the whiskey from his glass as he continued to looked at the partily cloudy area of the sky. He stayed in his own thoughts as he drank his alcohol. He didn't really know what was going on. He was going over Joseph's house to take Mary to get drinks. However, he was greeted with Joseph who invited him on board his ship. Something he'd hadn't done since Hugo's boyfriend left him.

Was that a year or two ago? Maybe even before Chris was born…

It's been awhile.

And Robert was honestly enjoying the view. The open sea clearly his mind and helping him truly relax. He sighed in contentment as he turned around. He then blinked, realizing that Joseph wasn't present. He looked around the top desk, making sure that the blonde was nowhere in sight. He then looked again and noticed Joseph.

There he sat on a chair, covering his face with his hands.

Small walked over, rubbing the man on his back in reassurance. He was still clueless about what was wrong. But seeing Joseph, the man who was usual chipper about almost everything, this sad made him want to aid him. Robert rubbed the blonde's back in comfort as he looked up and showed his Robert puffy pink eyes.

He had been crying.

Joseph then spoke. "Thanks for coming…"

"No problem." He looked at the man worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?

"Mary's gone." He rubbed his face from the tears that were falling. "The kids are gone."

"I'm…sorry…" Robert started as Joseph continued.

"Why…?" he sniffed. "Why believe in a man who just throws shit your way that you'll just have to deal with. God throw obstacles our way to challenge us but he doesn't have challenges at all. Right? He wants everyone to live the good life!"

The blonde smiled as he wiped his face with his pink polo shirt. Robert nodded, rubbing his blonde hairs to try and sooth him. Joseph breathed before continuing.

"My life was perfect Rob… but he FUCKED it up…" he seethed. "And he's probably laughing now. 'Oh ha ha! Look at him now! He though he had everything all figured out' but nope!"

As Joseph continued his rambling, Robert noticed the way the sky changed. What was just a partily cloudy day had shifted to storm clouds, huddling the sky and the darkest clouds, looming over the boat. Like God himself was about to step down, sinking their boat and all of Joseph's fowl talk. He blinked, feeling droplets of rain hit his shoulders.

Joseph grew angry as the rain got worse, hitting the boat like sticks against a drum. Pounding and pounding in different times, trying to make a rhythm. The blonde screamed to the sky as thunder started to roar. His sacred place, his Margarita Zone, was crumbling. The place where he found happiness was no more. The broken bits of his heart was falling into his hands and onto the ground in front of him.

And he couldn't stand for that.

He hated so many things at this very moment. For starters, he hated the rain. The fact that it made the atmosphere far more dreary and just made him want to cry again. He hated the way his anger was now turning to sadness and he didn't want to cry anymore, he didn't want to be a mess in front of Robert, even though he was already one.

He hated the way that God just scooped up his hopes and dreams for the future and ripped it up like it was just a piece of paper in his hands. He hated Mary for taking the children away, leaving him with just himself alone in that big house. He hated that she didn't answer him when he asked when will she come back. He hated the children for not protesting. He thought they wanted to stay with him. He thought they loved him.

But most importantly, he hated himself.

He hated that he was cold, alone and unhappy. He was a mess. A ugly, wet and disgraceful blonde who he believed, just angered the Lord. Who cares anyways?! It's not like he actually exist. For all he knew, the Bible is just one twisted up fanfic that someone written that's filled from cover to cover with lies.

Agony filled his heart, causing him to hold on tightly to the remainder of his broken heart. It engulfed his his body until he could feel nothing anymore. Until he felt completely numb. Until he stood up again and turned to the confused Robert with any unreadable expression on his face. He then moved, wobbling from side to side as he went Into his tool kit that stayed closed to the opening that lead to below deck.

He pulled out a sludge hammer and started to beat at the floorboards, Robert yelling to stop as he did this. Small was about to run over until water started to gush through the boat's wound. Joseph laughed hollowly as he continued to beat at the ship, making the hole bigger and bigger until the boat was sinking faster and the water was now up to their knees.

"JOSEPH!" Robert screamed. 'What the hell is the MATTER with you?!"

Joseph continued his loud laughter before saying coldly.

"Nothing matters now Rob… We're gonna die here..." his smile grew. "And I rather die with you than anyone else in the world."

Joseph latched his arms around the man, holding him close as Robert screamed. The crazed captain grabbed his mouth and nose, attempting to minimize his screams as the boat plunged into the waters. Robert bit hard into the psycho's hand as he tried to resurface from the waters as they sinked. Joseph smirked, grabbing onto Robert's legs like an anchor as he continued to go down.

Down, down, leaving Robert and Joseph to drown.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **Sorry in advance for anything that may seem a little OOC. The AU is a little different when it comes to certain characters as well as the fact that I haven't been into DDADDS recently. I wanted to finish up at least this series of oneshots so I can work on other fandoms content!**

 **Remember to review, favorite and follow this story or myself for more! See ya!**

 **~ShyWrites**


End file.
